


After the Yule Ball

by BeachBunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dramionedrabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Good Draco Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall (mentioned) - Freeform, Mudblood, One Shot, Pansy Parkinson (mentioned) - Freeform, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Romantic Fluff, Ron Weasley (mentioned) - Freeform, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny
Summary: Granger. Why did it always have to be Granger who occupied his thoughts?If only she wasn’t a Mudblood. Her being Gryffindor wasn’t a big problem. Her being smart was great, he was secretly really annoyed with how dumb some of the Slytherin girls are. Her being feisty was annoying but he kind of liked the challenge. Her being at the ball with Krum obviously meant that others saw she was desirable too. Her being Mudblood was…Damn. Maybe he was the one with the problem, not her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: Dramione





	After the Yule Ball

Read this story in Russian here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453347

***

Draco Malfoy was in a foul mood. 

The Yule Ball was a disaster, according to him. Nothing went right. All attention was on Potter and Krum, when it should have been on Krum and him. He was dashing in his black robes of course, but somehow the Pothead managed to come out on top, like always. Even with his poor choice of robes, he still commanded the attention of the room when he twirled around with that Patil girl. Wizarding saviour and all. 

And Krum was an international Quidditch star, so naturally he would also command everyone’s attention. But tonight somehow, the attention on him was elevated. Because of the beautiful girl with the captivating smile next to him. 

Granger. 

Draco tried to remind himself that she was a Mudblood, unworthy of him. Has always been since they set eyes on each other. His father had drilled that into him since young.

But somehow that facade seemed to be chipped off every time she defied his expectations. Whenever she topped the year with her grades (he always came second, despite the fact that he was Pureblood and had been learning this far longer than she did). Whenever she showed off that Gryffindor bravery. Whenever she caught the attention of one Viktor Krum, a pureblood and a celebrity. Someone Draco admired. And tonight, she proved that she couldn’t be ugly even if she tried. 

Sigh. 

He thought that with Pansy Parkinson on his arm, it would be enough to command everyone’s attention. Two pureblood families with decades of wizarding history should be the highlight of everyone’s night. 

He thought wrong. 

Granger. Why did it always have to be Granger who occupied his thoughts?

If only she wasn’t a Mudblood. Her being Gryffindor wasn’t a big problem. Her being smart was great, he was secretly really annoyed with how dumb some of the Slytherin girls are. Her being feisty was annoying but he kind of liked the challenge. Her being at the ball with Krum obviously meant that others saw she was desirable too. Her being Mudblood was… 

Damn. Maybe he was the one with the problem, not her. 

Draco shook himself. He was a pureblood, he shouldn’t be thinking like that. Years of pureblood heritage was all anyone cared about. He must remind himself of that. 

Draco roamed around the corridors aimlessly. He’d shaken off Pansy hours ago, but the Slytherin common room was filled with people. He didn’t want to be with people right now.

Just as he rounded the corner, he caught sight of someone crying. 

Granger? 

She was sitting alone on the staircase, tears rolling down her face, her periwinkle dress fluttered out around her. 

Draco retreated, wondering. Why was she upset? Didn’t she have a great night with Krum? Draco had watched her all night twirling around the dance floor with the Quidditch star.

Maybe they fought?

His feet had taken him to the Great Hall now. Looking around, Draco stared at all the decorations that were still hung up. Candles lit the place with a soft glow, bunches of flowers hung from every corner. Draco took out his wand and summoned all the flowers. 

Shit. This was a lot more than he thought. He hoped no one saw him in between now and her.

Draco hurriedly cast a floating charm, so his hands wouldn’t be burdened down by the flowers. He marched out back to the staircase.

She was still exactly where he last saw her. 

“Granger!” he barked, dumping the flowers all around her. Hermione jumped, not realizing he was there. 

“McGonagall wants the decorations in the Great Hall cleared out. Get rid of this!” 

Without a backward glance, he strode away, leaving a bewildered Hermione surrounded by rows and rows of flowers. 

***

She was stunned. Did he actually expect her to do his work for him?

Hermione looked around. Peonies and roses peeked out from amongst branches. They were too pretty to be thrown away.

She gathered all the flowers, making sure she didn’t leave any behind to be tripped by someone else, then made her way up to the Gryffindor common room, thoughts of her fight with Ron forgotten.

And the next day, she woke up, looking at the room filled with vases and vases of white, pink, blue and purple flowers, Lavender and Parvati cooing in delight, with only one unexpected boy in her mind.


End file.
